1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of water vehicles, and to the particular field of accessories for water vehicles.
2. Discussion of the Related art
Many people enjoy spending their leisure time in pursuit of outdoor recreational activities. These activities include athletics, hunting, fishing, camping, hiking and boating. Many people who participate in these activities do so infrequently. This group of people may or may not have all of the equipment or expertise that they require in order to fully and safely enjoy themselves. Other enthusiasts are found with a full complement of equipment and materials needed to safely derive the greatest amount of pleasure from participation in their chosen activity. This latter group generally has taken training classes or has been coached in the activity""s finer points.
Boating is a popular outdoor activity. By itself, boating can bring one into a close relationship with nature as a canoeist or kayaker glides nearly silently through a marsh or along a river. In combination with camping, hiking, hunting or fishing, the use of a boat can enhance outdoor experiences. The use of a boat requires that a person follow certain prescribed safety guidelines including the use of life jackets and the following of boat capacity limitations.
Paddling a canoe has its own set of usage guidelines as well as tho se that pertain to all types of boats. In particular, the style of some canoes makes them slightly unstable as compared to a rowboat or Jon boats or the like. This is especially true of canoes with narrow hulls such as those that might be used on a river rather than on a lake for example.
Therefore, it is not uncommon for even experienced canoeists to be involved in an accidental tipping of a canoe.
Therefore, there is a need for a stabilizer mechanism for use on a boat, and which will increase the safety of the boat, for both experienced and inexperienced boaters.
Many canoes or the like are carried over great distances and are assembled only when used and then disassembled after use. This assembly and disassembly may take place under difficult conditions, such as may occur in the woods or the like. The more parts that must be assembled or disassembled, the greater the likelihood that the parts can become lost or will not be properly assembled. If there are too many parts, the canoeist may simply omit part of the boat. If a safety system falls into this category, the safety system may be omitted, and the safety features associated therewith will be lost.
Therefore, there is a need for a safety mechanism for use on a boat which is easily assembled and disassembled.
Still further, if an added feature increases the cost of a boat, it may be omitted. As discussed above, if the added feature is a safety feature, there may be a temptation to omit the feature in an effort to save money. This may be especially tempting to an experienced canoeist. However, it is desirable to encourage all to take full advantage of any and all safety features that are available to a canoeist.
Therefore, there is a need for a stabilizer mechanism for use on a boat which is sturdy and reliable yet which is also inexpensive.
Since many canoeists travel on waters that can become rough at a moment""s notice and without warning, it is especially desirable to have a safety feature that will prevent tipping of the boat. While an experienced canoeist may be able to right a boat under most conditions, an inexperienced canoeist may lose the boat and capsize. Again, while an experienced canoeist may be able to handle a capsized condition, an inexperienced canoeist may find himself or herself in trouble if the canoe capsizes. Even experienced canoeists may find themselves in trouble if a canoe capsizes under certain conditions.
Therefore, there is a specific need for a stabilizer mechanism for use on a boat which will prevent the boat from capsizing.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a stabilizer mechanism for use on a boat.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a stabilizer mechanism for use on a boat which increases safety of the sport of boating.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a stabilizer mechanism for use on a boat which increases the safety of boating for both experienced and inexperienced boaters.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a stabilizer mechanism for use on a boat which inhibits capsizing of the boat.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a stabilizer mechanism for use on a boat which is easily attached to the boat, and which is also easily removed from the boat.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a stabilizer mechanism for use on a boat which is sturdy yet which is also inexpensive.
These, and other, objects are achieved by a stabilizer for a canoe-like boat which comprises a canoe-like boat having a forward end, an aft end, a longitudinal axis extending between the forward end and the aft end of the boat, a first side connecting the forward end to the aft end, a second side connecting the forward end to the aft end, a transverse axis extending between the first side and the second side, a periphery defined by the first side of the boat and the second side of the boat and the forward end of the boat and the aft end of the boat, a top rail extending around the periphery of the boat, an outside location located outside the periphery of the boat, and an inside location located inside the periphery of the boat. A boat stabilizer system includes two stabilizer unit bodies that extend in the direction of the transverse axis of the boat when in use, a releasable joint mechanism connecting the stabilizer unit bodies together when in use, a releasable lock mechanism releasably locking each stabilizer unit body to the top rail of the boat when in use, and a float on each stabilizer unit body and located to be outside the periphery of the boat when in use.
The stabilizer mechanism extends outside the periphery of the boat and thus tends to lower the center of gravity of the boat making that boat more stable. The floats on the distal ends of the mechanism also tend to keep the boat from capsizing by engaging the water before the boat capsizes. The mechanism is easily set up and attached to the boat at any desired location on the boat, and is also easily knocked down. Once disassembled, the mechanism can be easily and conveniently stored. The mechanism is formed of sturdy, yet inexpensive elements so it will be inexpensive to purchase and maintain and/or replace. Thus, the mechanism will be readily available to anyone who wishes to use such a mechanism.